Fortune Chicken
from the Prize Machine. Free during the Chinese New Year period |characteristics = Snowy terrain and Chinese New Year decorations appear upon gameplay. |update = Chinese New Year Update }} The Fortune Chicken is a mascot in Crossy Road that was added in the Chinese New Year Update. Appearance The Fortune Chicken is almost identical in appearance to its regular counterpart, the Chicken. However, it differs in its wearing of a red and yellow chinese outfit. In Chinese, its shirt is called a "礼服" which is what the Chinese wear during the holidays. Characteristics When playing as Fortune Chicken, the normal playing field is now covered in snow and the roads appear to be iced over, similar to Penguin's effect. This gives the playing field a feeling of the winter season. Red envelopes appear on the ground and can be interacted with. It should be noted that acquiring 20 of these envelopes will result in the unlock of the Mystery Chinese New Year character, Cai Shen. The envelopes can be collected over any number of attempts and does not need to be in one turn, and are also cumulative with those collected by Xi, the other Chinese character. Some trees are also replaced with Bonsai or Cherry trees while pagodas also appear. Fireworks spawn on the ground, propelling itself into the air and exploding in various colors when the player is in its vicinity. Similar to its regular counterpart, Fortune Chicken will occasionally cluck whilst walking. Upon death, multiple feathers will float out of the mascot, just like how the Chicken's feathers fly away after dying. How to Obtain During the time around the Chinese New Year, the Fortune Chicken can be purchased for free. Now it is worth $0.99 or can be obtained with the Prize Machine. It was also free for several days when the update reached Android. Gallery Fortune Chicken Gameplay.jpg|Fortune Chicken during gameplay.|link=Fortune Chicken More Fortune Chicken gameplay.png|More gameplay as the Fortune Chicken.|link=Fortune Chicken fortune4fortunechicken.png|The Fortune Chicken having a fortune wth four collectable coins Trivia *This mascot was the logo of Crossy Road in the 1.1.19 update. * The Fortune Chicken was specially released for the Chinese New Year 2015. * This is one of the three Chinese mascots. The Fortune Chicken is named so because of its good fortune in finding the red envelopes that litter the map - these are often given as monetary gifts in some Asian cultures on special events and holidays. * This character can be used to unlock Cai Shen. * The Fortune Chicken's outfit, called "礼服" in Chinese, means "dresses" in English. *It's one of the eight chickens in the game, the others being the regular Chicken, the Festive Chicken, the Seoul Chicken, the Pac-Chicken, the Brazil Chicken, the Mickey Mouse Costume Chicken and the Dinosaur Chicken. See Also *Chicken *Festive Chicken *Seoul Chicken *Pac-Chicken *Brazil Chicken *Dinosaur Chicken *Mickey Mouse Costume Chicken *Chinese New Year Update *Snow *Cai Shen Category:Animals Category:Chickens Category:Birds Category:Chinese New Year Category:Figures Category:Article stubs Category:Media